Unforgettable
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: The water that poured from above washed his blood with it. Her Link was dying. Yet on their ship, he was alive. Ganon still lives and Link has conquered death itself. But why? Will he find out, even as his beloved brings his last breath?
1. A miracle at work

Unforgettable

Unforgettable 

Chapter 1

_I have scattered the seeds, of the future…_

The scene he was surrounded by began to disappear. The last recognizable person he could see was a beautiful girl, tears in her eyes, looming over him sadly. She was screaming something; he knew it was his name.

"Link! Link!"

The girl's voice was soft but scratchy from crying, fighting the tears and failing at it horribly. He could hear her voice drifting off as darkness surrounded him, a shadow got her attention. Her gasp was the last thing he heard, before he could no longer see.

The girl's yelling rang through his head. He wanted to answer it, but couldn't. The voice lost some of its desperation and turned softer, younger. He was able to see again, but it was only slightly. He saw a face with beautiful sapphire eyes and blond hair. He started to remember what was happening, and uttered the name he wanted to call out before. "Z-Zelda?"

The girl tilted her head and laughed. She smiled and slowly spoke. "Are you okay Linky?" The name she called him by gave her away. "Yeah, Aryll…I'm fine." He sat up holding his head painfully and looked around the room. "Where are we?" She giggled and smiled at her elder brother. "We're on a pirate ship, Tetra's ship Linky, do you remember?" He sat in silence for a moment then remembered what he was doing before he awoke. He stood up quickly. "Where is she?!" Aryll looked at her older brother, confused and concerned. "Who Linky?"

He realized that she had said that they were on a pirate ship and found hope in the captain's name. "Tetra! Where is Tetra? Is she okay?" Aryll looked down. This worried Link more than ever. He looked down too as a familiar pirate entered the room quietly.

_Flash back_

_They stood there on the tower's roof. The water above started to pour downwards onto them. Link looked over at Zelda, torn between what was more important. He wanted to defeat Ganon, but Zelda could easily be hurt here. She could help him fight, but die in the process. He decided she was more important. "Zelda, get out of here." She looked at the hero of winds with shock and despair. She looked at the rain covered floor then at Ganon. "No!" Link had expected this; she was a pirate after all. He sighed and made up his mind for the final time, mistake or not. They'd fight together and attempt it. _

Aryll looked at the intruder and smiled. "Gonzo! Look! Linky's awake finally!" Link ignored them and continued to look at the floor, that's when the tears came. The first one drew the other inhabitants of the room's attention. The second both shocked and saddened them. Link fell to the floor hugging his shoulders. Aryll didn't know what to do for him, so she did nothing. Gonzo went to leave but stopped short and looked back at the poor boy. "Miss Tetra's waiting, you know?" The young boy looked up, tears tearing down his face. Hope and confusion beamed in his eyes. Gonzo smiled at this and left. Link wiped his eyes and ran out the door. Aryll smiled and stood there. _She'll steal him from me, but…if Linky's happy…I'm happy. _She thought. Link came out on the deck and saw something on it that was enough to bring him to tears.

_Flash back___

_She looked at him, determination filling her heart and body. "I'll ask you one more time. Leave me, Zelda." Her eyes were thrown to the floor. She was nearly heartbroken by this. She couldn't leave, her body wouldn't allow it. "Or…" She looked up at him; a smile crept across his face. "Take this…" He held out a bow and some arrows. She eyed them in awe, they all glowed with power. She took both and turned again to Ganon. She loaded an arrow. "Go, I'll cover you." He ran towards him and swung his sword. The larger foe blocked it easily. Link flung his body over Ganon's head, drawing his attention. Zelda released the arrow and it hit square in the chest. She smiled in victory, but the moment didn't last. Their enemy's attention was on her now and he leapt at her. She held the bow to her face to protect herself, knowing it wouldn't work anyway. The blood that hit her face wasn't hers though. Her eyes widened in fear, shock, and most of all…sorrow. _

Link walked slowly to the upper deck, were stood a young girl, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind blissfully. She turned as she heard the footsteps and faked a smile. Her eyes gave away her true feelings of regret and shame. "Hey, Zelda", Link whispered. She went to wave, but she fell forward. Whether it was purposefully or not, he caught her in his arms, embracing her tightly. She then broke down in tears, unable to breathe. He continued to hold her, fighting back tears himself. 


	2. Surviving the fall

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She knew it wouldn't last. He wasn't the one to hold onto anything for too long, especially other people. Whether it would end quickly or not, she enjoyed it. Much to her surprise, he held on for about five whole minutes before making even the slightest movement, besides the comforting back rub he was giving her as he held her. Soon enough, the tears stopped and her lungs gave her back her regulated breathing. He released her slightly and looked into her eyes. Both froze. They had been traveling together since they met, one year ago on Link's home island of Outset. Regardless of how long they had been together, they had never shared a moment like this before. Looking in each other's eyes they could talk and express so many ideas, without saying a word or moving an inch. He lost himself in those eyes, their beautiful sapphire coloration shining and gleaming brightly in the sun's dazzling rays. He couldn't help but think to do something both never thought they would consider doing. He craved it. And she would let him, she was in pain. Of course, it was taking a great advantage over her, but he didn't think about it too much. He started to lean in towards her flawless lips, she couldn't let him though. The other members of the ship would notice and some where already looking. She put her fingers on his lips, as though to stop his thoughts. "Let's go to my room," she whispered. This sent shivers down his back. He had simply wanted a kiss, but in the secrecy of her room, they could do anything. Even if that was her plan, he wouldn't put up a fight. Link knew he couldn't, even if he tried.

_Flashback_

_Link fell to the floor, the sword still deep in his stomach. He coughed up blood and his vision began to become blurry. He was certain it would be the end. He fell on his back as Zelda loomed over him, on her knees, crying as if she had been the one hit. She was hit, but not by a sword; although, she wished she had been. She was hit by heartbreak. Her one true love now lay on the ground, dying and she could do nothing. She wanted it to be a dream. A bad dream, that would end like a fairytale with the hero and princess surviving to get married, but from the look of the situation now; it wasn't going to happen that way. He'd die and leave her alone, unhappy and dead inside. Much as she was now. The desperate princess looked down on her beloved, just looking at him, hoping he'd be okay in the end. He was fighting, and he was losing. His eyes, of their own will, started to close. Zelda's chest tightened with this and she screamed his name, as if to attempt to wake him from a long sleep. He opened them as much as his quickly numbing body would allow. It was barely enough to look at her face, as a shadow appeared behind her. She looked back at it to see Ganon, standing over the two, laughing and snickering at his struggle. Anger was the only thing she had left, for when she looked back at Link, his eyes had closed and he was limp. Link, the hero of winds, had left not only this world, but more importantly; her. _

They arrived in the captain's chambers and sat on the bed. Link couldn't take his eyes off her. Whatever spell she had cast on him, it was working. He then looked around the room to try and find a reason for conversation with the young princess. He found a reason, a good one at that. But, he couldn't speak, let alone breathe. He saw the dress she had been warring during the battle. It was covered in blood and gashes, tears, rips, and holes covered it completely. His heart sank, when he lay there before, her dress was untouched besides the rain drops that pelted it. Further evaluation of the room revealed that bloody bandages and cloths lay on the floor, desks, and part of the bed. A first aid kit sat on the desk as well, adding to him confusion and worry. "It took three hours," her voice was frail and meek, but enough to draw his attention. He looked at her and opened his mouth to question her statement. She answered before he could. "The surgery, I mean." With widened eyes, he looked around the room. That word was a wound more intense than his impalement. She noticed his surprise and lowered her eyes in shame. "I-I'm so sorry, Link" she barely could speak. The tears would come soon, she knew it. "Sorry…for what?" Link was even more confused. "He's still alive. I couldn't kill him. I'm not you, Link. I couldn't…I couldn't." Her voice started to crack. She hadn't killed Ganon and it killed her to know that in the end, she was basically useless. She felt herself being held in strong arms, and she wrapped hers around his chest. "No, I never expected you to." Link was trying to be strong, for the both of them. He couldn't bear to see her like this, it was just plain unusual; to see her crying. Tetra was a brave pirate with her only emotion being coldness and her extremely rare playfulness. Over all she had always been strong, especially around him. But now, she was weak and scared, and most of all; sad.


	3. Lulliby of the needy

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aryll sat on the bow of the ship's floor, hoping that Tetra would be okay. When Gonzo and the others, including her, found Tetra, she was on a tower's roof bleeding from almost every limp and body part.

_Flash back_

_There was a black skinned man standing there next to Link's body. Tetra looked beautiful, however injured and tired. Aryll had tried to talk to her, but she unresponsively stood there. She held Link's master sword tightly in her hands. Aryll knew something was seriously wrong when their eyes met. Tetra's sapphire eyes had turned gray from blood loss and something else, although the young girl couldn't determine what that was yet. In her worry, Aryll spoke her name. "Miss Tetra?" Tetra stood there and the black skinned man laughed. This obviously made the poor girl angry because she ran toward the enemy with the sword her hands, ready to be swung. She jumped skyward and stabbed Ganon in the shoulder, missing his forehead. He punched her to the ground, next to Link. The sight of blood leaking from his lips was enough to kill her. She had lost, she might have still been alive, but she had lost the only thing that was keeping her going: hope. Without Link, she had no will, not the will to fight nor the will to live. She lay there, crying with lifeless eyes. The pirates scooped her up and ran. They had left Link, which made Tetra regain a bit of life. She screamed and thrashed about. "I won't leave him! No, No, No! Let me go! I can't…I can't leave him!" This drew Aryll's eyes to her brother, who lay on the floor. She went over to him and looked at him. The life left her eyes as well. Tetra finally got free and she ran up to him and held him to her body. "Link…I won't let you go…" Aryll looked down assured that she had lost her only brother. Gonzo lifted the love struck girl and the boy, carrying them to the ship, Aryll ran after him shortly after picking up the sword. _

Link starred at her. She was full of so many things her adored. The question he had wanted to ask finally emerged at her distress. "Zelda….D-did I die?" She looked at him surprised. She couldn't answer with a straight face, but she tried her best. "I…I don't really know. You weren't breathing. Gonzo told me to wake you. I didn't know what to do so…I did…" She swallowed hard before continuing. "I did…mouth-to-mouth." Link was only slightly surprised by this. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, but not under the conditions they had been under. "You know? I have always wanted to press my lips to yours." The young princess raised her lowered eyes to his. She then got lost. She couldn't do anything but continue looking in those beautiful eyes. He leaned in, just as he did before. They both knew that nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing would. Link pulled her waist closer to his body and pressed his lips to hers. It felt like they had both been struck by lightning. The energy they gained was weird. They were so full of this new found energy, but stayed perfectly still. Link made the first move and held the young girl, placing on of his hands on the back of her head, pushing her further into the kiss. She did the same, but ran her skinny fingers through his short blond hair. It was the first time she had seen him with out the hat. She had disliked the hat at first, but had grown accustom to it over the time they spend together. They spend at least five minutes like this before Link and Zelda both felt calm with kissing one another. Link had never dreamed of making the next move he did, but he did anyway. Zelda's closed lips noticed something pressing against them, begging for entrance. She opened them, just enough to allow it. She wrapped her own tongue around his and they enjoyed the moment. It was this first good feeling they had shared since the King of Red Lions informed them that they had to fight Ganon at the time they did. They kissed like this for half an hour until Zelda feel back on the pillow. Link crawled after his princess and soon was starring down at her. The new found energy had finally revealed its identity. It was pure passion. With all the passion in the world he kissed her again, but he wandered to her neck. Her eyes fell on the clock and she put a finger to his lips. She moved her head in the direction of the clock and he saw the time. It was odd that he hadn't grown even a minute more tired during the time they had spent like that. He yawned and rolled off her, onto his back next to her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her. He put an arm around his beloved and covered them. He soon drifted off as well, recalling his first kiss that he could truthfully say he enjoyed.


	4. The sunset's promise

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came quickly and soon it was time to make the wake up call. Gonzo walked through the corridors, banging on doors until its inhabitants woke. He entered the far corner's room quietly. He soon discovered that Aryll was alone in her little two-person bedroom. With that, Gonzo exited. He reached a room at the top of the first flight of stairs. He dread going into it, but it was seven o' clock already. He entered the large room and looked around for unworn clothing. He found none to his relief and surprise. His eyes hit the bed and a smile was forced upon his face. The sight he had could have been fouling him, but he saw Tetra lying on her bed, holding Link and vice versa. The pirate went to close the door when he heard something; giggling. He looked back to see Link tickling the young girl he was holding. Gonzo understood full well that the Hero of Wind wouldn't allow her to sleep much longer and turned on the lights, hearing screams and displeased moans from under the covers. He ripped the covers from the bed, revealing the two holding their eyes to shield them from the light. "Gonzo! What do you want now?" Tetra sounded angry and tired at the same time. He pointed to the clock and the young girl moaned in defeat. She sled off the bed and went through her closet. "Gonzo! Get out of my room, I mean now!" The tall man left the room as instructed, leaving the two alone once more. Link laughed a bit. It was always funny to see a grown man being ordered around by a girl half his age and size. He soon sled out of bed two and rubbed his head, looking at himself in the mirror. In the back of the room he saw a shirtless Tetra. His face turning into a tomato and he could swear his nose would bleed soon. She turned around, more to his dismay. She realized that the young boy hadn't ever seen a girl's chest besides Aryll. This brought forth a smile and a giggle. She soon was completely bare and heard a crash in the room's front. She decided that she should stop torturing the poor boy and get dressed quickly. She put on a dress he mother had worn a long time ago. It fit extremely well. She looked at herself in the mirror, avoiding stepping on Link. Link soon realized she had dressed and rose from the floor. "You have anything to change into?" The question was quite a good one. He actually didn't and was kind of ashamed at having to ware the same thing for so long. She giggled and went through her closet. She through him a pair of black pants and a black shirt, ripped at the sleeves. He quickly undressed and redressed. Much to his surprise, the young girl's clothes fit him nicely. "You can keep them. They're too big for me anyway," Tetra spoke calmly. Was it a rouse? She had seen him bare excluding his pelvic area just as he had her. What could she have think of him now? The questions kept streaming, but he ignored them. Both exited the room and went up the stairs. Link looked at the ocean. Its shining light reminded him of it; the promise…

_Flash back_

_He and Tetra had barely escaped with their lives after their first real encounter with Ganon. They both sat in the King of Red Lion's small space, thinking of what to do next. Ganon had told Tetra that he had found princess Zelda. What could he have meant by that? She was confused. Link knew this too. He wouldn't stop looking at her, drawing her attention and losing his. "Link…" The young boy looked at her once more. "I want you to promise me something." Link had never heard her voice as it was. It was meek, no confidence in it at all. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the boat they rode in. "We have arrived," the King of Red Lions declared. Link nodded and looked back to Tetra. "I'll tell you later." Link knew it was something the King shouldn't hear. The King wasn't the nosy type, but he would stop Link from doing something stupid. The King's version of stupidity and Link's were completely different. Nonetheless, Link knew to not let him hear whatever Tetra had to say. They were at the Tower of the Gods. Link knew that they were going to old Hyrule's castle again. But why? The circle in the water appeared and the light engulfed them as they began to sink under the water. Tetra looked around, a bit surprised. She had seen odder, so she didn't say anything. The landed in the small pool of water they had before and Link and Tetra exited their strange boat. The King had one last thing to add before they entered the castle. "Link, let no one in the castle see Tetra. Take her to the chamber you got the master sword in. Do nothing else." He sounded either worried or serious, but neither would waste time thinking it over. The duo entered the castle. _

That was when the hard part came. After that day, Tetra was no longer Tetra. She had discovered her past. She had become Princess Zelda. Everything he knew to be right was changing. He was no longer the islander with no future; Tetra was no longer the pirate that came to his island by mistake. He saw so many things around him changing. But, one thing didn't change, and it would never change; his feelings for Tetra. He had always liked her. She had become more than a friend quickly. They had come far and only now did he realize what he was missing before. He felt so empty, even with the whole hero business. She was the half of him he couldn't live without. As he starred out into the glimmering sea, he understood himself. He knew what he had to do. The better question was when? He was thrown from his thought by her kissing him on the cheek. It was mid day. Everyone was on deck, and she had kissed him. This drew stares and he could feel some of the pirates that had taken a fancy to their captain glaring at him. It calmed him though. She had picked him, last night she had declared it. So, he had nothing to worry about. Besides Tetra's many fans killing him in his sleep, but all in all it was nothing to worry about. She leaned her head on his shoulder and joined him in thought. They stood there, reliving times, both good and bad. The changes they had made and gone through. Mostly her though. She had changed a lot. She decided to ignore those changes though. With Link, she was herself. She was free to be herself, not a pirate nor a princess. She remembered the promise then too. The sparkling water brought it back to them. It always would.


	5. Love renewed

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link had a lot on his mind. He had died, but he was alive. Zelda did mouth-to-mouth, but he highly doubted that saved him. She doubted it too. Whatever the reason, he was alive. He would have never shared that moment with Zelda if he had died, so he was happy everything worked out in his favor. The main thing he was thinking about was the promise. He had kept it, but he felt that he could do more for Zelda. He would do more. He had to; else her efforts would be in vain. He smiled and looked at the young girl he loved so much. "Zelda?" He was granted a gaze by the princess of Hyrule. "Yes, what is it Link?" The smile, glued to his face, transformed into an endeared gaze at her. She knew what he was thinking, but what fun would it be if she didn't let him confess. "Can we go back to the room? Just for a little bit." She smiled and nodded. She walked gracefully to the stairs. He followed, taking in her beauty just as he did the sun's rays. Zelda opened the door to her room and walked in. She heard the door close, rather harshly behind her. She looked back at Link as a gasp escaped her. The smile he had before turned into a playful stare. The look that he was giving her wasn't the part she felt indifferent about. It was where he was looking. His eyes fell just below her chin. She tried to escape the thoughts that he poured into her mind; unfortunately this is what Link wanted. She fell over the bed and landed on her back, she backed up some more and he gave chase. "Link. No, please…" Her words had bounced off his ears as he had ignored it. He forced her into a kiss, starting where they left off shortly after they started. Zelda was the higher authority here, she wouldn't be his toy. "NO!" She punched him hard in the face and he was forced off the bed. A bit of blood ran from his nose. She didn't mean to hurt him, so this upset her immensely. "Link, I-I'm so sorry!" A look of shame came across his face and he stood, wiping the blood from his nose. "No, that was wrong of me. We are too young, and two different people. I'm sorry. Goodbye princess." With that he left. Zelda's heart sank lower than her beloved kingdom had. She could barely breathe and fell off the bed. A loud 'thump' was heard in the hallway, drawing Gonzo's attention. He entered the room to see her on the floor. He gasped and picked her up. "Miss Tetra, Miss Tetra!" Link, who was at the top of the staircase, heard him yelling her name. He rushed back to the room. He saw her there, her eyes as blank as when she was on the tower. He knew it was his fault and ran to the deck, looking for a life boat he could escape in. Aryll knew what happened before she heard Gonzo's yells. She stood between her brother and the boats. "Where are you going?" Link looked at the ground and gave no response. "She needs you now, more than ever." He looked at her, blankly. "I know that," Link muttered. "Why would you leave her then!? Are you going to let her die again! She almost lost her life on that tower because she didn't care. She thought she lost you and that alone killed her." Link didn't know that Aryll had gone to the tower. "I'm ashamed of myself that I would have left you there. I was scared, but she would have rather died than leave you." Link looked up at his sister, a bit of joy in his eyes to hear that Zelda did love him. "So, Tetra does love me?" Aryll looked almost mad at him for that. "Have you lost your brain in your travels? Linky, she would die for you. Of course she loves you…" Link turned back to see Zelda crying and smiling at him. "Link…" His heart had more pure hope than ever. He walked up to and embraced her. She had missed his embrace as if they had been apart for three years. Her still shaky hands wrapped around his torso. "I love you, Zelda." More tears ran down her face and she buried her head in his warm chest. "I love you too! I always have!" Link's unsure heart had cleared. He opened his eyes as she looked at him. "Link, we can go back to the room now, I won't-" He put his finger to her mouth. "I don't want you to think that, that is all I want from you." Zelda was a bit relieved but a bit disappointed at the same time. They looked in each others eyes, talking in their minds. They shared a long kiss as Aryll and the pirate group smiled and exchanged glances.

_Flash back_

_The light that the Triforce of wisdom emitted died down and Link's vision returned to him. In Tetra's place was a young girl; in a beautiful dress, her lovely blond hair let down covering her back. Link could hardly believe his eyes. She turned around and gave him a long, confused glance. He just looked at her in unmistakable awe. "You are the last in the royal bloodline." Tetra turned to look at the King of Hyrule. "You are princess Zelda." Zelda looked at him and then back at Link, who had walked to her side. They noticed that the King was no longer where he was before. "Link, we must go." Both turned to see the King behind them. He disappeared, drawing gasps from both of them. Link started to walk after him, but was stopped by Zelda's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the princess. "Link, I want you to promise me." Link looked at the young girl, confused himself but it was no mystery that he had seen much odder. "Promise me that you will come back to me; alive and also, that no matter what, we'll always be together." The young hero looked at the girl in surprise that turned in to an endeared feeling. He loved her, but he couldn't waste anymore time saying goodbye than he already had. "I promise!" Link smiled, closing his eyes. They were forced open by Zelda's lips pressed against his cheek. "Be careful, okay?" He nodded and left the young girl there, all alone. _

The next morning had come more quickly than either had wanted. Once again, Zelda woke to Link; only, he wasn't tickling her this time. She rose from the bed and got properly dressed. They left the room and went to the food hall to get something to eat. After their breakfast, they returned to their spot on the deck. Zelda noticed that they were alone this time though. For the moment, he was hers alone. She leaned on his strong shoulder and looked at him, implying that she wished for him to kiss her. He granted her wish and kissed her gently. A shout was heard in the distance and they we thrown from their kiss. "Link!" Link knew this frail little voice. He looked behind him to find exactly who he had expected to see. Flying towards them was Medli, the sage of the Earth Temple. She took her landing quite gracefully and smiled looking at the princess and the hero. "Good evening milady," she said while taking a bow. Zelda smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure, Medli." Link, a bit annoyed that Zelda was greeted and he wasn't, smiled at the girl and stood. "What brings you here?" The young bird's smile faded and she pulled a scroll from her shirt. "There is some troubling news. Ganon is on the move and has invaded several places, one of them being Outset Island." Link's eyes widened with the name of his home. "Once more, an elderly woman was taken along with the rest of the villagers. One was injured and that is an elderly man, the only one to put up a fight. Quill told me this only half an hour before now." Link looked at the cold wooden floor. Link could have cried. His grandmother was taken by Ganon and Orca had been hurt. He looked up at her with new determination and anger in his eyes. "Where were they taken?" Medli looked at the hero with a bit of sorrow and confusion. "They are in the Tower of the Gods." Link nodded and started walking toward the food hall to inform Gonzo of this. Link looked back, not hearing Zelda's footsteps behind him. He saw her, sitting on the ground looking melancholy. "Zelda, let's go. We'll take him down for sure this time!" She looked up at him. She ran past him and down the stairs to her room. "What…what's wrong with her?" Aryll had been sitting on the roof to the stairs the whole time. "Don't you get it Linky?" He looked at her. "She nearly lost you last time, and you'll just run to your death again. She could barely save you last time and you want to endanger yourself again." Link felt guilt building in his chest. It was a hard decision; his family or his one true love? The first order of business was to talk to her. He walked down the stairs and to the room of his beloved.

Zelda sat on her bed, hugging her knees. How could he? He'd just forget about her and jump to his death. Then again, it was extremely selfish to make him leave his family to die. She had to apologize. She stood and reached the door when it was flung open. The intruder and her bashed into each other, his force being greater than hers she fell, him landing on top of her. She opened her eyes and he did. "Link…" Link looked at her, his cheeks turning red. He jumped off her quickly and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry…" Link was about to say the same thing, but was still shocked to hear it. "If you wish to save your family and friends, you go and you save them! I won't stop you," her smile was betrayed by the tears running down her face. She was soon in his protective arms. "Not unless you're coming too. I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I won't now and I won't ever." Zelda was soothed by his words. She held him as well and let herself be taken away by the moment. Gonzo entered the room, but was cut off by Aryll. "We're setting sail for the Tower of the Gods. Now move, on the double!" Link looked at his sister, loosely holding Zelda. "Big brother, big sister… I will come with you too. If that's permitted by you, princess." Link hadn't realized it, but his little sister had grown just as he did. Zelda nodded and looked at Link. "Link, it's your call." Link looked at Zelda then back at his sister. "You come if you want. We won't stop you from coming, Aryll." Her face brightened and she set out for the deck. Link went to follow her, but was pulled back by Zelda. "Link, we need to talk."


	6. Do or die

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aryll entered the mess hall, rather proudly. She was so confident, so sure that she could assist her older brother. For so long, he was her life and inspiration. He was everything to her and she looked up to him. The young girl looked out the door before sighing and closing the door behind her. They weren't coming. Aryll knew that Link and Zelda had too much to talk about to set sail today. She then began her search for Gonzo. She stumbled upon him giving the crew orders. "We set sail today!" "No…" The crew had gotten worked up by his tale of a new adventure, but the young girl's testimony set the bar. If Zelda wasn't the captain, she certainly would be. The ruthless band of pirates obeyed her for some odd reason. "We set sail tomorrow," the young girl announced. Gonzo opened his mouth to rebel and question her authority, but he was met by a death glare. The pirate remained silent, keeping his cool near the girl who, much to his surprise had taken most if not all of Tetra's attributes. "And another thing! No one is to bother the captain for the remainder of the night. In the morning, I will wake her and my brother. Understood?" A loud 'yes' emitted from the group and Aryll made her way to the deck with her lunch. She noticed that the sun would set soon. She ate her food silently, lost in thought. _Linky…make the most of tonight. This might be our last… _

The dawn came slowly. Aryll sat on her bed, looking at the master sword that sat in the corner of the room. She hadn't returned it to Link yet, but she would bestow it upon him at a later time. Meanwhile, in a familiar darkened room, faint breathing could be heard. The sound of silence had made this room more than peaceful for its inhabitants. The young boy opened his eyes slowly. He starred at the ceiling. After awhile he fell back into sleep. Only 15 minutes passed by before the other inhabitant woke. She was a tad less reluctant to wake though. The sunlight peaked through the curtains, shining on the blonde girl's face. Her gaze shifted to the young male beside her. Zelda gazed at Link lovingly. She felt a bit cold and crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the tired boy. As she gathered the clothes they had discarded the night before, she recalled the nights past events. Zelda and Link both realized that that might have just been their last night together. A sigh escaped her and she folded his clothes, leaving them at the beds edge. She exited the room and climbed the stairs, arriving on the deck. Many eyes turned their attention to her. Aryll stood at the front of the crowd. "So…?" Aryll sounded extravagantly anxious. A devious smile drew laughs and snickering from the group. "Well, what are you fools waiting for? An invitation? To the Tower of the Gods! On the double!" Pleased to hear their captain back to her old self, the crew hurried to their positions and soon the ship was on its way. _This is it…do…or die…_


	7. Prepairations

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again, Link woke in the darkened room. He tried to recall what he had been doing before he fell asleep. A wave of pleasure washed over his pelvis. The young boy jolted from the bed, seeing his clothes on the bed; all of his clothes. He sat again, looking dazed and confused. Voices could be heard along with laughs coming from the deck. "No, no, no! You idiots don't get it do you? We're fifteen! It's not a crime, at least not yet." He recognized this voice; it was Tetra. A smile spread across his face and he quickly dressed. Soon after he finish he was out the door and up the stairs.

Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Her crew was completely hopeless. She chose to ignore them, but it was all in vain. Niko's constant questions were enough to kill someone. Then again, she should have expected as much. She was gone for so long. She was thrown from her thoughts by a question that almost made her faint. It was from Aryll this time. "How was he?" Aryll might have been eight years old, but she was in no way dumbfounded; not in the least. The scarier part was that she was starting to do her hair like Tetra. Before she could answer she heard a scream. Tetra turned to see Link holding Aryll's mouth shut. "A little girl like you shouldn't ask such questions. Enjoy your youth while it lasts! It's for your own good, trust me." Aryll was happy to see him. Link looked pretty good in those black clothes, not to mention the cute way his hair blew around. Link looked to Tetra, speaking to her quietly in their little world. "Miss Tetra, we're in range of the tower miss," Gonzo sounded from the upper deck. A nod came from the girl before she noticed it. They had arrived at the tower. "Link…" Link and Aryll looked at her concerned. "…you can't go warring that! What kind of hero are you without those goofy clothes of yours?" Link smiled warmly and disappeared, followed by Aryll into their room. Tetra walked to the stern, looking out at the tower. They'd have to take the King of Red Lions to get to it safely. Sorrow and images of their last failed attempt washed over the princess of Hyrule. Aryll emerged and walked slowly to the now sobbing girl. "Miss Tetra…" Aryll's voice was soft yet reassuring. Tetra turned to see the young girl crying as well. Tetra got on her knees and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong Aryll?" Aryll held onto her then. She was shaking, obviously scared. Tetra held the young girl. "Shh… it'll be okay. No need to worry. We'll get through this, we always do." "Zelda…" Zelda looked at the girl; she hadn't told her that she was a princess. It wasn't important how she found out. She was used to being called both names. "Zelda, I'm scarred. Can you promise that we'll be okay?" Zelda held her tighter, stroking her back lightly. "Of course, don't try to be brave. It's alright to cry." Link had emerged from the room when the two girls embraced. He smiled, looking at the two girls he loved the most crying was painful, but it was all he could do for now. He walked forward, his eyes fixed on the sunset and the tower. Zelda held the sleeping girl in her arms, her focus the same as his. They watched the sun disappear; a ticking time bomb waiting to blow.


	8. Light vs Dark

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A light flashed across the sky as the heavens began to pour down onto the land. The King of Red Lions cruised silently into the Tower, its bow filled with three. As the tiny boat reached the main opening, the riders hopped out and onto the platform. Link was the last to exit the boat, and the only one to look back. He continued onward, following the two young girls. His gaze fell on Zelda in particular. She had refused to ware a dress; she feared that it would hold her to walking around the battle ground. Aryll was second in the line the group was in, this was so she wouldn't be attacked from the get-go. The pirate she was following stopped, arming herself with a loaded bow. She released the slender arrow, which hit a beamos on the opposite side of the room. Tetra took a few steps into the open, looking around the room cautiously. She turned to her comrades and motioned for them to follow. The climbed the stairs as silently as possible and reached a door known only to Link. The trio entered the room and met with a completely destroyed room. It held in it prison cells, one of them holding what all three hoped to see; Link's grandmother and the islanders. Link and Aryll ran over to the cell and happily reunited with their friends and family. Zelda, standing alone in the room's center, looked to the marking on the wall. She walked over to it and placed her hand on it, causing the wall to coil backwards. She looked back to see she was still being ignored. She looked forward and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Link was close to tears, as his sister was already. The young girl clung to her grandmother through the bars happily. Link smiled and turned to introduce his grandmother to his beloved, but the smile faded as he saw her action's aftermath. He again was faced with the hard choice of his family and Zelda. He turned again to the cell and broke the door. His family members watched as he ran towards the opened wall. Aryll guided them to the hallway and up the stair to the tower's windy roof. Link was surprisingly already on the ground, but he was looking at something. Aryll soon realized that Zelda wasn't anywhere on the roof, she looked up to the bell tower and saw a young boy, a mirror image of Link only darker, holding the young girl's neck, laughing. Link starred bewildered at his shadow as it sucked the life from the young pirate. Zelda's last stand included kicking him in the face, but falling to the roof's wet ground as a consequence. The boy laughed and walked up to the young girl, shortly after landing. He was faced with an obstacle this time though, Link. The young boy held his unconscious princess tightly in his arms, sobbing sorrowfully. Aryll soon joined them, holding a dagger tightly in her hands. "Aryll don't! He'll kill you!" Aryll starred at the boy, completely ignoring her grandmother's pleas. "Ganon…you'll pay for this," Aryll's voice drew his attention, as he walked toward her smiling all the while. "You think so? Well, I don't," his voice sounded the same as her brother's. He drew a sword similar to Link's and swung it forcefully into the young girl, sending a sound of clashing metal into the rain-filled air. Link had no other option but to leave Zelda there. He stood and blocked another of Ganon's blows. The smile stayed glued to his face. He pushed the young girl to the floor and began wailing on Link with a barrage of sword slashes. Link too was soon thrown to the ground. Ganon's sword, pointed at Link's neck, was surrounded by a black aura. Link had lost, yet again. He closed his eyes painfully and…nothing. No pain, no sword piercing. He opened his eyes to see a shadow of Zelda, clothed in the princess's dress, holding his sword in place. "Do it now, Tetra!" A light arrow came crashing into Ganon's skull, sending him flying into the wall. The young pirate, holding the bow while her hair blew freely in the wind, walked up to her shadow. "Thank you, princess. I owe you one," Tetra said calmly. She smiled and put a hand on Tetra's shoulder, disappearing soon afterwards. Zelda's eyes shifted to Ganon, panting and smirking in her direction. "Ganon! Remove that smirk from your face or I will!" The smile disappeared as he caught his breath. Link and Aryll stood by the young princess, all their weapons drawn heroically. Light would take one last stand, in the fight against darkness itself.


	9. The black light

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rain continued pelting the tower's roof, while the sound of clashing metal filled the air. Since taking Link's form, Ganon had become more agile and strong. Link and Aryll rushed in at one point, giving Zelda a huge opening. She scaled the bell tower and drew an arrow. The string pulled back tightly, she closed one eye as the energy gathered in the arrow's tip. Ganon hadn't had a break enough to realize her disappearance. To him, she was just hiding while the siblings took their shots. His sword clashed with Link's, as sparks flew from the blades. A quick look around revealed the younger sibling out of sight as well. A sharp pain in his back answered the question of her location. Though, there was still the princess' location. She was a long range fighter and her being out of close combat's gauge worried him. He threw Link to the ground and began searching for a place in which she could be gathering her power for a shot. An arrow was then forced into his arm, blasting it open. Link's eyes and Aryll's were forced open by this unexpected attack. Ganon's smirk returned as he was certain he'd seal the accursed pest's fate with this next hit. He shot a dark beam from his extended arm. It hit the bell tower, sending it and Zelda falling to the ground. Link was already two steps ahead of him, much to Ganon's dismay. He caught Zelda as she fell, just nearly dodging the falling tower. He released the young girl and both turned their attention back to the battle at hand. Just then, an idea slithered its way into Ganon's head. Just as the idea had, a wicked smile slithered up his face. Link grimaced at the sight of it. He charged Link and Zelda, knocking Link to the floor near his sister. He turned to the young princess and raised a finger, which started to glow black. Zelda gasped as she knew it wouldn't end well if she was touched by it. But it was already far too late. Ganon jabbed her hard in the forehead, her eyes widening as it hit. The black aura surrounded her, forcing her to hold her head, screaming painfully. Link and Aryll watched in horror as she screamed at the top of her lungs, then fell to her knees. Ganon scooped the young girl up and smiled at Link mockingly. "Farwell..." With that, Ganon disappeared, taking Zelda with him. Link stood, tears beaming in his eyes. "Zelda!" he screamed. Aryll looked at the bow on the floor, unsure of what was going to happen. "What was that light?" She didn't expect a response, nor did she get one. Link clenched his fists angrily and ran down the stairs, followed by Aryll.


	10. The awakened monster within her

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In a dark room, at the very bottom of the tower, symbols lined the walls and no noise could be heard. A yellow orb, surrounded by a tainted barrier sat in the middle of the room. Within the orb, the young princess floated, unclothed and unconscious. She was curled up in a ball, her long blond hair floating around her. _I know…I know that I may not ever be able to get out of this battle. I also understand I may be forced to do unthinkable things. I know I can never see those I love again, but…But, if it can be permitted. I want to see you all again. I want to see you, Link…_ Her thoughts flowed through the air, as a familiar figure stood in the room's edge near the door. A wicked smile crept across his face. "Don't worry, Princess. You'll see Link again. I promise it…ehehe." The figure then left the room and scaled the stairs. He reached a red lighted room. He sealed the door and left an easily noticeable triforce mark on the door. Ganon's smile grew wider, as he left the room and the trap that would soon be sprung.

Link and Aryll ran down the many stairs of the tower. Orca was with them, Link's grandmother close behind as well. They reached the room that would usually have a pink tainted portal in its center. This time, however, the portal was blood-red. Link stared at it, Orca and his grandmother catching up. "What now?" Orca asked. Link continued staring down the portal. Aryll turned to Orca and her grandmother. "Are you sure you two want to come?" Both nodded, a smile infecting Aryll's fair skin. All turned to Link now. "Let's go." And with that, they all entered the portal. An ominous laugh filled the air. "Fools…"

The portal opened into a hallway, a quite dark one at that. The group walked down the hallway, until reaching a large room. The lights glistened red, filling the room with their deathly color. On the opposite wall, a door sat with a triforce symbol on it. Aryll scanned the room, uneasily. She let her odd sense go unheard for the moment. Link lead his family to the door and placed his hand on it. The door opened and they continued down into the lowest floor in the tower. This room was larger and darker than the other. In the middle of the room, a yellow orb sat on a small platform. Link gasped as he looked inside of it. A voice then rang through the air, _don't say my name… _The group froze, all but Link. "Zelda…" The ground, then started to quake. Link and Aryll looked at the orb, and the young princess within it. All movement stopped. Link walked up to the orb to release Zelda from her prison. As he neared the orb, he looked in at his beloved. He smiled and placed his hands on the orb then. Just then, Zelda's eyes shot open and Link was forced into wall by a gust of wind that shot out from the orb as it shattered. Water poured out onto the floor and Link and the others looked to the room's center as bare feet touched down in the bloody red water. Link looked upon Zelda with both awe and fear. Her eyes were as red as the water. Her hair blew around slightly, falling to her upper thighs. She stood there and extended an arm to her side as a sword appeared in it. A bright burst of light and she was clothed in an odd black uniform that was skin tight, so that her features could still be seen. Link rose to his feet along with his younger sister and stared at what they both wished wasn't there: Zelda, ready to kill them at any moment. Link's chest tightened as her eyes narrowed on him. "You'll die now…"


	11. I can still feel you

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A scream echoed through the walls of the tower. Link staggered backwards, holding his wounded shoulder. Aryll stood with her grandmother and Orca, shaking at the knees. It pained her to see her brother being killed by the woman he loved. Zelda turned to Link again and leapt at him for another hit. The young girl looked away as he brother's scream filled the air again. Tears began to run down her face as she opened her eyes again to see the damage. Zelda had hit cut him in the thigh, making it hard for him to walk. Zelda kicked him to the ground, the sword's point at his neck. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Aryll knew that if she didn't do something, it would be the end for her brother. She ran towards Zelda and punched her square in the face. Zelda was barely affected by this, though. She looked at Aryll and grabbed her wrist, throwing her across the room and into the wall. Blood fell from her mouth as she hit the floor. Link kicked Zelda in the stomach and she flew backwards, but kept her balance. Link knew he had to end this or she'd kill them all. Zelda drew her sword and leapt towards him. He looked over at his loved ones and without saying a word, he mouthed out 'I love you'. Aryll gasped as he closed his eyes. Zelda slammed the sword into him as he turned into dust before their eyes. Aryll, Orca, and Link's grandmother sat silently for a minute. Then, it hit Aryll that he was gone and she could nothing more but yell. "Link! Brother, no! Brother, come back!" Aryll screamed as she broke down in tears. Zelda stayed in that position as her eyes reverted to the crystal blue they all knew. She looked at her blood covered sword. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees as well. Tears poured from her eyes. The silence was broken by the sound of clapping. All looked to see Ganon smiling and clapping. "Excellent, Zelda. Very nice work my dear girl." That was it. Something in her snapped and she grabbed Link's sword and ran toward him as she did last time. This time was different though, she was stronger. As soon as their blades clashed, this was apparent. She easily pushed Ganon back and slashed him one hard against the chest. Blood flew into the air, pelting her face. Aryll looked at Zelda in awe. She wondered where she got that abnormal strength. The young princess looked at him, anger burning in her eyes. She ran toward him, striking him with a barrage of sword slashes. It looked as though she would win when Ganon stepped it up a bit. He not only blocked her next attack, he threw her away and stabbed her as well. She rolled on the floor and lay there motionless. It would seem that Ganon had won again. He knew it, too. He laughed, his evil voice booming through the air.

Ganon's laughs emitted loudly, waking Zelda fully. She struggled to her knees and panted, looking at him. The evil king's laughs ended as he looked at her. "You filthy rat," Ganon yelled as he swung his sword to finish her off. Zelda closed her eyes shamefully and thought to herself: _Link, I love you…I'm so sorry. I'll join you soon. _Just then a gust of wind rushed past her and surrounded her, thickening the air. The sound of clashing metal then rang out. Zelda looked up slowly to see a miracle in work. Before her, holding the master sword was Link. He smiled at Ganon. "Now who's a filthy rat, Ganon?" The evil king's expression picked up anger. "How are you still alive, boy?" Link's face took a serious tone. "Its simple: Love cannot be broken by time, deceit, or death." Link threw Ganon back and stood straight. Zelda looked up at him, in tears and rose to her feet. "Link…you're…ok?" Link turned to face her and smiled. Zelda thrust herself into him. She held fast to him tunic. "I love you! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me. I want you to…I need you to forgive me, Link!" Link gazed down upon her and lowered his head into the top of her head. He took in her sweet aroma. "I already did. I promise that I'll never leave you again." She nodded and looked up at him. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. They withdrew and looked back to Ganon, who was now angrily staring at the two. _I'm alive. I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I breathe in, and...I love it. _Zelda and Link drew their weapons and thought this at the same time. There would be no holding back. The game was now do, or die.


	12. Rememberance

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back on their island, Link was nothing more than a young boy with oddly perfect swordsmanship, but neither his grandmother nor Orca had ever thought he'd actually get this far. Orca had been shocked when Link returned to the island with ten warrior crests, proving what endeavors he had been through. Despite this, he had never imagined that the young boy would stand next to the princess of Hyrule, defending the world from the evil king himself. Link had definitely grown, too much in his grandmother's eyes. One thing she was happy about was that Link had found Zelda. She still remembered that day when it all started.

_Flash back_

_Link's grandmother hummed softly, cooking Link's favorite soup. It was his birthday and she had given him the hero's clothes just a few minutes ago. He was twelve years of age today, old enough to ware these garments just as their tradition stated he would. She heard the door open and Link, followed by Aryll, flew into the house and to their grandmother. Aryll was shaking slightly and Link was unusually silent. Obviously, something horrible had occurred. "Aryll darling, what happened?" she asked holding the young girl. Link looked up at his grandmother and spoke calmly, "Aryll and me saw a huge bird drop a young girl into the Forest of Fairies." Her expression was one of shock and disbelief. Link turned and walked towards the door, Aryll ran after him, clinging to his arm. "No brother, I won't let you go in there!" Link broke free and lowered to her level. He smiled and placed his hand on her head, and just like that, he was gone. Awhile later, Aryll left to go see if he was alright. For the moment, their grandmother was alone. About five minutes later, Link burst into the house, followed by a beautiful young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. He ran upstairs and the girl just followed. Link's grandmother wasn't easily dumbfounded; she had already seen what had happened and took away what Link was surely looking for. Soon, he was back in the kitchen, looking for the hero's shield. "Link…?" Link looked at his grandmother and saw the shield in her hands. She started to cry, "This is what you're looking for? Take it with you." Her sobs grew as he took the shield. "What kind of monster would kidnap a sweet young girl like Aryll?" Link left this question unanswered and nodded at the young girl. And just like that, she had lost both of her grandchildren. _

It had been three years since that day. The young girl who she had never been introduced to was actually Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Once more, Link had grown into a true hero; the Hero of Winds. The two villagers stood there, watching the young boy that had always been nothing more than their loved one up until now. Now, he was their and the whole world's savior. Aryll decided to stay out of this fight, for Link and Zelda obviously needed no help. So there they all sat, forgotten by the young boy that had always been a part of their lives. Now, he was slowly slipping away. It was all because of her, Zelda. Both Aryll and her grandmother felt slight hatred for her; she was the one stealing him away. It was just confusion taking their hearts, so they both chose to forget it and believe in them, Princess Zelda and her hero.


	13. The end of all sorrow

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The young pair stood there, catching their breath, just as their enemy was. Zelda's bow remained tightly clinched in her hands, just as Link's sword did. Ganon had no idea what he was in for; clearly, he still hadn't even gotten to the tip of the iceberg. Link looked at Zelda; she panted and wiped sweat from her forehead. A minute later, she returned his glance and gave him a heart warming smile. His own smile faded as Ganon got back to his feet, holding his still useless left arm. Zelda gasped, drawing Link's gaze. "Link, let's switch weapons!" Link looked at her, slightly confused. He trusted this girl though and soon the master sword was replaced by the hero's light bow. Zelda closed her eyes and began chanting incoherent words as she raised the sword, so that its tip pointed to the roof. She motioned towards Ganon with other arm, signaling him to continue his onslaught on the evil king. Link ran forward and drew a light arrow, shooting it into Ganon's opposite shoulder. Ganon was unaffected by this arrow, though, and rushed towards Link. He was stopped by an odd temperature increase in the room. Link and Ganon both turned to the source of the heat and their gazes were met by a swirling fireball atop the master sword. Link knew this attack, for the Fairy Queen had taught it to Zelda. Link climbed to the roof, shooting Ganon's robe with arrows occasionally, pinning him to the floor. Zelda's eyes shot open and her words hung in the air like a bad dream for Ganon, "Return to the darkness and vanish forever!" The young princess swung the sword and the fire ball rushed towards Ganon, trapping him in a vortex. That was Link's queue. Zelda threw the master sword up to Link and he jumped from his perch. The sword's point facing downward, he fell into the vortex's center, screaming angrily. Within it, Ganon heard the scream and looked up slightly only to scream himself as the sword was buried deep into his forehead, breaking the crystal atop it.

Zelda, Ayrll, Orca and Link's grandmother stood in front of the fiery vortex that surrounded the two. To the horror of all, a green hat flew from the fire pit, slowly burning. Tears began to flow from Zelda's eyes. The heat started to dissipate as the vortex slowly faded. Ganon's robe was the first this they saw. The fear and sorrow was broken by the sight of a green tunic swaying slightly in the still swirling wind. And there stood Link, standing on Ganon's head, the master sword deep in the evil king's forehead. The dark lord soon turned to stone, to the relief of all but one.

The hot cinders passed by with the air, flowing through the room. Link jumped from the statue, looking at his loved ones. His eyes fell on Zelda, the only crying of the four. He landed and tried to move, but was met by the young princess throwing herself into his arms. His arms slowly wrapped around his beloved princess. He wrapped on arm around her waist, the other held her head to his chest. Her sobs were the only sound in the large room and they echoed through out it. Link released his grip on her head enough to peer into her breathtaking sapphire eyes, sparkling with her tears. "A-are you really alright, Link?" She raised one of her slender hands to his face and brushed it gently. He drew her head back to his chest, closing his eyes. "Yes, Zelda, I am fine. Please stop crying. It's all over, I promise." His words reassured her aching heart. The young princess smiled and nuzzled into him, taking him in completely. Zelda pulled away enough to look into his eyes and they kissed passionately. Link stoked her hair adoringly, still holding her close to him. Zelda's arms were around his strong neck, pulling her further into the kiss. They parted and returned to their previous position. Link's family soon joined the couple, happily smiling and patting both on the back. Link reluctantly released Zelda and began to speak to Orca, Zelda to Ayrll and Link's grandmother. "Let's get out of here guys," Link suggested happily. All nodded and headed toward the exit.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun's rays fell onto the grassy ground, as the various sounds of the morning rung out. Birds' chirping filled the air, serving as an alarm clock for the young female hidden under a mess of covers. She soon gave in and sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching. She stepped out of her bed and went into the kitchen looking for some trace of eatable minerals. A knock at the door interrupted her from this venture, though. She opened the door to find Kane, a young boy that had lived on the island since birth. "Kane, what are you doing here?" The fifteen year old seemed to jump about slightly, he was biting his lip. "Aryll! The lazy bum is back! Look, the ship pulled in about a minute ago," he exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of an all too familiar pirate ship. Aryll gasped and ran from the house, slamming the door carelessly on her way out. "I can't believe it. Is it really you, big brother?" she thought to herself, running towards the docks.

_Flash back_

_Aryll stood facing her elder brother and the young pirate/ princess. Of late, the princess preferred her birth name, Zelda. So that's what everyone called her. The two fifteen year olds stood before Aryll, her grandmother, Orca, Kane, Maryl (Kane's older brother), and Kane's parents. Link held a heavy heart as he explained that he and Zelda would be leaving again. Aryll was the most upset of the group of islanders that was to be left behind. She had tried to reason with the both of them many times, in vain. The heroes of Hyrule had decided to live together on Zelda's ship as pirates. Quick embraces and kisses were passed just before the pair boarded the ship and sailed out to sea, leaving all they struggled to protect behind. _

It had been a whole four years since then and it seemed like the two of them would have been gone much longer. Despite this, Aryll was overjoyed to see any trace of her brother. He would be nineteen now, old enough to marry. The way she figured it, Link and Zelda had been engaged since they first met. She reached the docks and stared up at the pirate ship and took in its familiar sounds: hoots and haulers coming from who knows where. This brought a smile to her face as she began to scale the latter. She reached the top to find the group of pirates laughing and snickering amongst themselves. The young girl smiled warmly as joyful glances began to come her way. A particular muscle man stood from the crowd and walked up to her, embracing her tightly. She giggled before acknowledging him, "It's great to see you again, Gonzo." More hugs were spread before her eyes began to search for the only two that were missing from the group. Gonzo tapped her shoulder and pointed to the staircase that would lead to the captain's room. Aryll took in a deep breath and walked to the door, opening it slowly. She peered inside to see three figures. She gasped at the sight that was filling her with mixed emotions.

Her gasp caught the attention of the one she was looking for in particular. Link looked at her and smiled warmly as he tapped Zelda's shoulder. The princess looked up from her previous activity and smiled warmly as well. "Come in, Aryll," her brother's voice was different. She felt weak kneed as she walked into the room and gazed at what Zelda held in her lap. Zelda rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, staring lovingly down at the young infant she held close to herself. Aryll smiled and embraced her brother silently. Zelda got up and walked into another room, signaling that it was okay to talk. "It's nice to see you again, sister." Aryll looked at her brother, smiling and wiping fresh tears from her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Link! It's a beautiful baby! What's its name?" Aryll's question was answered by the new mother, who had just walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Her name is Nayru and her brother's name is Din." The young girl's expression was one of shock. "Brother…wait, you mean there are two of them?" Link nodded happily as Zelda sat beside the two on the bed. "They are twins, Nayru was born first, though," Link spoke softly, trying to not be so loud as to wake his sleeping children. Aryll embraced both of them and they exited the room, arriving on the upper deck.

The group was still there, laughing and jesting as before. The pirates took turns slapping Link on the back and embracing Zelda. Soon afterward, the family hopped off the boat and walked down towards Orca's house. Link opened the door as the two young women walked into the house, giggling and discussing various 'mom questions'. Link's grandmother and Orca looked up from their tea, smiling happily at Link and Zelda. Link embraced his grandmother and then moved on to Orca, who he teased for being so old. The two ladies remained talking to Link's grandmother. "Grandma, Orca, you'll never guess what I just found out," Aryll yelped happily. All in the room's attention was turned to Aryll and Zelda was the young mother raised her finger, on which a golden ring with beautiful diamonds was. Zelda's new grandmother began to cry and Orca stood silently, gawking at Link. "That's not all! The also have two infants!" The old woman practically had a heart attack at this information. She immediately embraced Link, crying into his tunic. Link gestured for Zelda to come over. Zelda was the second to be embraced, a sort of welcoming into the family. That night was filled with tears, smiles, and most of all: joy.


End file.
